Never let you go
by AshlB123
Summary: After Edward kisses Tanya Bella dumps him but Edward cant handle it so he Kidnaps Bella and forces her to Marry him
1. Chapter 1

A/N I own nothing all belongs to SM

* * *

BPOV

Its the night of my 21st birthday and I am so exited I am now in my room getting ready to go out and have some fun with my friends. I decide to wear something simple a black tank top and a pair of jeans. but the thought of last night kept coming into my head...

FLASHBACK TO THE NIGHT BEFORE

* * *

"Bella I said I was sorry what more do you want me to say?" Edward said as I go to leave his house I turn to face him "Edward, I saw you kiss Tanya you said you loved me well last time I checked that's not loving someone" I said as my anger starts to take over I feel like my heart is going to explode. "I do love you Bella please forgive me" his green eyes looked pained but right now I am to angry to care. "Its over Edward we are done" I say as I storm out of the house"

* * *

I am snapped back into real life my phone ringing

"Hey Jess, what's up?"

"Hey Bells, nothing much, just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and hat me and Mike will meet you at the bar"

"Thanks and great ant wait to see you"

I hang up and head downstairs, outside and into my truck. As I drive down the road I keep thinking about Edward and the way he just stood there as I left his house yesterday, No I will not think about him he made me feel so bad about myself and now I am going to have a good time...

* * *

A/N ok there is the first Chapter hope you like it I will make my chapters longer but I just want to see what you all think.


	2. just the begining

A/N here is the next chapter hope you like it and again I own nothing

* * *

BPOV

"Hey Bella how does it feel to be 21"? Jessica askes me "it feels great I can finally have a drink" I laugh as I take a drink of my vodka and coke. "so Bella heard anything from Cullen?" Mike askes as he walks over "nope, and you know I don't really care anymore he cheated on me so why should I feel bad?" "Lets not talk about this tonight and let Bella celebrate her big night" I hear Taylor say as he sits down I laugh and take another drink. I feel really good tonight I danced and laughed about high school memories until I see Edward in the doorway talking to some guy but I see his eyes scanning the room. "hey Bella why is Edward here?" Jessica askes "I don't know" I say as I lean back in my chair. "Bella" I suddenly hear his velvety voice I feel the Goosebumps on my neck "can I talk to you" I stand up and walk outside with him "what do you want?" I ask him pissed off that he just showed up here "Bella I am so sorry please take me back Tanya means nothing to me it was a stupid mistake" I feel my anger bubble to the surface "I DONT CARE EDWARD WE ARE OVER, YOU MADE ME FEEL SO BAD ABOUT MYSELF AND YOU SHOW UP HERE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I scream at him "BELLA I AM SORRY AND WE ARE NOT OVER,I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO?!" he screams back at me. he is now grabbing my wrists and pushing me against the outside wall I feel his breath on my face and I see his green eyes burn into mine. "LET GO OF ME!" I yell as I fight against him "Why so you can go back there and get drunk no way" Edward growls at mw "LET ME GO!" I scream and push him away I am so angry right now I storm back inside and sit down.

"hey Bella what's up?" Mike askes me "nothing can you get me another drink please?" I ask mike "sure" he replies and leaves." "Hey Bella didn't you break up with him?" Jessica askes me "yeah I did I reply.

I try my best to have fun but I could feel Edwards eyes on me all night I mean who does he think he is? and begging like that it has been a day and if he loved me he wouldn't have done what did.

Its now 2:00am and I am so tired "I think we should call it a night guys" I yawn "thank you so much I had an awesome time" I say to everyone I feel so lucky to have amazing friends like them. "hey Bella you shouldn't be driving home do you want me to drive your truck for you?" Taylor askes "yeah, that's a good idea thanks Taylor" we leave the bar and I give him the keys and hop into the passenger side we drive home in silence.

We pull into my driveway and then I turn to face Taylor "thanks Taylor" I lean forward and hug him "no problem Bella I can walk home from here have a nice night" he says as he leaves me at my door and walks away. I enter my house and into the kitchen "hello Bella" I hear Edwards voice in the dork I turn to run but I am suddenly grabbed my two men "LET ME GO!" I yell trying to kick free. "then I feel a cloth over my nose and mouth and everything went black.

* * *

A/N hope you like it please review 3


	3. Begging on my knees

A/N sorry for all my mistakes. but here is chapter 3 WARNING there will be sex in this story so if this makes you feel uneasy skip it I am warning you now so you are prepared thank you. I own nothing.

* * *

BPOV

I didn't get to finish I feel Edwards hand over my mouth I don't know how he did that so fast. "Now Bella listen and listen good I told you I would never let you go, you are mine nobody else will touch you, you belong to me" I cant believe this I belong to him I feel my anger come to the surface I bite down on his hand causing him to let go of my face "I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU AGAIN!" I see Edwards face harden even more then he picks me up and throws me against the wall I am now seeing little dots and I feel the ponding pain of my head "I will make sure you will be mine now I will ask you this only one will you marry me?" "no" I reply appalled that he would even ask. then I feel something hard hit my face and I feel a warm liquid fall down my nose. Edward grabs my face and looks me dead in the eyes "you will change your mind" he gets up and leaves the room. Oh my god this cant be happening I get up and slowly walk to the bathroom I am shocked to when I see my face my nose is bleeding and for some strange reason my lips are swollen did he hit me twice? I crawl into the bed and cry myself to sleep.

i wake up to see Edward sitting on the bed beside me "did you give any thought to my proposal?" i feel my heart falling "Edward please let me go i will do anything just let me go" I beg "I promise I wont tell anyone just please let me go" I cry, I feel the tears fall on my face then I feel Edwards arms around me. "Shhhh love, its going to be alright just say you will marry me, you will be happy I promise "no I will not marry you" i say through my tears. suddenly I feel myself being thrown onto the floor and then repeated hits on my face "WHY WONT YOU GIVE ME A FUKING CHANCE" Edward yells in my face I scratch at his face trying to get away but he is too strong. "come with me" Edward says and pulls me to the bathroom "look at yourself nobody will want you just say you will marry me" I feel like I have just been stabbed why did this have to happen? "fine I will marry you" I sob discussed with myself for giving in but i needed to get out of this room. I feel Edward kiss my head "good girl, now lets go upstairs" he gently pulls my hand and I don't fight back I feel so drained.

He leads me upstairs and into a big beautiful room I couldn't help but admit the fucker had taste. "why don't you take a shower and I will wait for you in here" he whispers in my ear and softly pushes me toward the bathroom i walk in the bathroom and lock the door there is no way want him in here i take my clothes off and get into the shower the water did feel nice and it managed to relax me a little.

I get out of the shower, wrap a towel around me and walk into the bedroom to my horror i

I see Edward sitting on the bed looking at me "get out" I said firmly "why you are going to be my wife I think I have the right to see you beautiful body" he walks over to me and slips the towel off me "please" I whisper "shh its okay" he murmurs and begins kissing my neck and grabbing my breasts I feel so dirty. he lays me on the bed and starts kissing down my legs and up to my area "Edward stop" I beg but I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips I feel myself getting loser as I feel his fingers inside me and his lips on my breasts. I explode around his fingers I could hardly see I feel so discussing. I quickly grabbed the blanket and put it around my naked body. I feel Edwards arms around me "I love you" he says and kisses me on the head then I drift off

* * *

A/N so there it is chapter 3 i know people might not like Bella giving in so easily but t6rust me it wont stay like this.


	4. one step at a time

A/N just so you know this whole story is gunna be in BPOV and I hope you like it. thank you for following and reviewing so here we go chapter 4. WARNING violence just so you know...

* * *

BPOV

I wake up and look around, Edward is gone so I take my chance to find my way to escape I look around the whole room I try the window but its locked and so is the door. then I hear the door unlock so I run back and sit in the bed "hello" I hear a small voice coming from around the door "y-yes" I manage to say trying to hide my fear no please be someone that can help me.

I then see a small women with short black hair walk toward me "hi Bella I'm Alice" she had a very pixy like voice. she sits next to me and move away she puts her hand on mine "its okay I wont hurt you" she reassures me "please help me" I beg "I don't want this please" I feel my sobs escape my mouth just then I feel her hands on ether side of my face " look Bella you wont get out of here overnight you will have to take it one step at a time with these people. And between you and me I am working on my own escape" I just sat there stunned but I encourage her to continue. "Edwards brother Jasper is awful to me, he took me from my loving family and made me marry him. I have been here for 4 months now and I am only starting to gain their trust so my advice is stay strong" "how old are you? I ask her I am so happy I found someone who is in the same situation as me "I'm 22"she answers simply "look Bella I have to go, I stole this key and I know Edward will be back soon, good luck and I promise if I get my way out I will take you too" she gets up and leaves the room. I lie back in the bed I am so released I start to think about my dad and how he must be feeling I am suddenly snapped out of my taught by the door unlocking again. I run to the far end of the room. I see Edward he looked normal his hair was its normal messy self and he was warring a white T-shirt and jeans "Bella what are you doing over there?" he askes me as he walks over to me I am now backing away "Bella" he warns "stay the hell away from me! I shout feeling angry and scared at the same time. "What's wrong?" he asks me "what's wrong" I reply "hmmmm well let me see I have been kidnaped, abused and raped oh and of course my forced marriage!" I yell at him feeling so angry and discussed. Before I know it I am pinned against the wall and being choked "Shut the fuck up" he yells in my face "you liked my fingers inside you and you know you did you stupid bitch" he screams at me then he hits my head against the wall and everything goes black...

I wake up my head is pounding I sit up, I am still on the ground now I feel so bad how did I get here? why me?, all these questions run through my head as I cry with my head in my hands. then I remember what Alice told me that's it, if I act like I like it here then he will trust me and I can get out of there. but one step at a time...

* * *

A/N so there it is hope u like it please review and favourite thanks a lot


	5. Stay srong

A/N thanks for reviewing so here is chapter 5 so happy most of you guys like it

* * *

BPOV

I have been here for about a week now and today I was going to meet the rest of Edwards family. the rest of the week went well I went along with whatever Edward wanted and we didn't fight. I sometimes found it hard to control my anger but I always remembered Alice and what she told me "one step at a time."

I am now in the bathroom brushing my hair and looking at myself my cuts were healing well and it only one coat of foundation to cover them. "Bella time to go" I heard Edward say from behind the door. I take a deep breath and left the bathroom. We leave the bedroom and go downstairs I am suddenly greeted my hugs and smiles "hello Bella, I'm Esme, Edwards mother"

"hello" I reply as she hugs me she did not look like the mother of a 21 year old at all she looked like a model.

"hey I'm Rosalie" a tall blonde women came up and smiled

"hey, nice to meet you all" I smile

then 3 men walk into the room

"oh Bella this is my husband Carlisle" Esme says as she takes the hand of a tall blonde man

"Hello Bella, so happy you will be a part of our family" he said, smiling at me. he then turns to the other men in the room

"this is Emmett, Roselle's husband" I look to see a man with short black hair and a very muscular body. he doesn't say anything to me he just smiles at me I smile back.

"hello Bella my name is jasper" the third man said as he walked up to me and smiled.

"hello its really nice it meet you all I smile

I see Alice in the corner of the room leaning against the wall looking at me.

We all sit down and eat breakfast I felt Edward touch my leg under the table as we ate I honestly thought ii was going to throw up I think about pulling away then I remember one step at a time. I look around the table Roselle was just looking at her food I notices she had a cut ok her eye, Alice had cuts on her neck and Esme just looked drained. were all these girls forced to marry these men? I had to find out.

Just then Carlisle stood up "well that was an amazing meal, boys why don't we go and leave the ladies to get to know each other" all four men stood up Edward bent down and kissed my head "I love you" he murmurs in my ear then he left

"well girls" Esme "I have all these dishes to do why don't you two shoe Bella around

"ok" Alice said as we all stood up.

We all went around the house I will have to remember this for when I plan my escape. when we were out in the garden I saw I hole in the fence. great somewhere i can run too. Me and the girls sat in the living room "so Bella, any thoughts about your wedding?" Rosalie askes me

"whatever" I reply honestly I just want to go home.

"look Bella none of us wanted to marry these men but trust us we all will get out of here i promise" Alice said as she hugged me I look at Rosalie who was smiling and nodding

"why don't I just plan the whole thing" Rosalie said

"sounds good" I smile but then i had to ask something

"girls, when will we get out of here?" i asked they both looked at me

"about 3 weeks after your wedding, we want our husbands to have complete trust in us" Alice said.

the rest of the day went on uneventful, now I am in my Bedroom with Edward kissing my neck and touching my breasts I moan to make him believe I was enjoying it but right now I feel sick throughout our night I felt sick having Edward inside me was awful having his mouth on me was awful to sum it all up AWFUL.

I cant even sleep tonight I am lying in the bed looking at the celling until I hear a soft tap on the door. I slowly get out of the bed without waking Edward I walk over to the door to see Alice standing there.

"Bella, can we talk?" she looked terrible her eyes were red, her lips were swollen and she had a black eye.

"sure" I answer and walk out of the room with her. We sit in the upstairs living room.

She turns and looks at me "Bella I need to get out of here" she quietly cries "I cant take Jasper abuse anymore

"Alice we will get out of here I cant take Edwards abuse ether but we have too" I say while hugging her " E very time Edward has sex with me I feel dirty, and every time he hits me I feel like a piece of shit but every time he does this I get stronger" I am now holding Alice's face in my hands

"I just miss my home, my family, my fiends and even my dead end job" she cries into my shoulder.

she then looks me in the eyes "you really are like my sister" she smiles at me I smile back "promise you will always stand by me" she says

"I promise" I reply

"We better get back to bed before Jasper or Edward find out we are gone" say as i get up.

"ok, goodnight Bella" Alice then hugs me and we both left. I get back to bed and finally fall asleep.

* * *

A/N thanks for reading and i hope you like were this story is going sorry these chapters are short but honestly i get writers block after a while...


	6. confessions

A/N so happy you like my story thanks

* * *

BPOV

I stand and look at myself in the mirror I was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans and my hair was in a ponytail and I was wearing make up to cover my bruising. I step out of the bathroom and see Edward getting ready for work.

"So you girls doing anything today"

"no" I reply simply

" I hear Rose is planning our wedding"

"yeah" I reply Edward rolls his eyes

"you know Bella it really would not kill you to show some interest"

"Well, you know what I am not interested in a forced marriage" I spit out

just then I am on the floor holding my face Edward had hit me, hard

"YOU BETTER GET INTERESTED!" he yells at me and leaves.

I sit there and cry then I again remember stay strong one step at a time. I get up and head downstairs I see Esme cooking so I decide it is now or never I have to ask her.

"Esme did Carlisle force you to marry him"?

"Rose and Alice are in the living room she says quietly

"ok thanks" and I leave

"hey Bella" Alice calls, I sit with her and Rose

"Bella what happened to your face?" Rose askes me shocked

"Edward punched me again" I reply

"we need to push the weeding date up" Alice suddenly said

"we need to get out of here soon" she continues

"I agree I have almost everything done so we are good to go in about a week" Rose smiles "we can be out of here in 4 weeks"

we all sit and smile

"what about Esme" I ask

"what about her" I suddenly see Esme in the doorway, she then sits down

"girls, I was forced Into this but I have nowhere to run to and well, he is the father of my children I have to stay with him" I now see the tears fall down her face

"Esme its okay" I try to comfort her She then stands up and looks at us

" this conversation never happened" she says and leaves

we all sit there stunned.

"So should we take her" Rose askes

"no" me and Alice answered

we all look at each other

"Um Bella" Rose looks at me "thank you for always being here, its because of you we are more determined to escape these people" she takes me and Alice's hands "I love you both" she smiles we all hug.

I'm back in my bedroom getting ready to go have dinner with the family.

"Bella" I hear Edwards voice from behind me.

"yes" I reply he turns me around

"Bella you know I love you don't you?"

"Yes" I answer he kisses me on the lips and takes my hand

"lets go" he said and we go downstairs and I to the dining room, I sit next to him.

As we eat Emmet looks at me

"hey Eddie exited for your wedding day" he askes

"yep" he answers and takes my hand I close my eyes and continue to eat.

Carlisle then stood up,

"here is to our growing family" he announces

we all hold up our glasses

After dinner we all watch a movie I am sitting next to Edward he keeps touching my legs I try to concentrate on the movie but I can see Jasper pulling at Alice and Emmet touching Rose none of the girls looked happy in fact they looked like they wanted to die.

After the movie I went upstairs and went to bed I felt Edwards arms wrap around me again, I cant sleep I kept thing about Alice and Rose and Esme I just cant wait to get out of here

* * *

A/N so there it is what do you think. let me know what you would like to happen


	7. Just you and me

A/N ok, so this chapter will be in EPOV since some of you wanted to see how the guys see things so here we go.

* * *

EPOV

"YOU BETTER GET INTERESTED" I screamed at her and left the room I feel so hurt and angry why can't she just give in and then we can be happy. These thoughts passed my mind as I drive to work, as I park into the parking lot I look in my pocket at the ring I was going to give Bella tonight. I know she will be happy after our weeding and will get used to her new life here with me.

I enter my office to see Emmet and Jasper sitting at my desk smiling at me, I sit in front of them "hey Eddie I herd you yelling at Bella this morning. Emmet said as he sat up

"you think I liked that" I answer

"Edward, just give her time, she will get used to it. remember how Alice was?,

"yes" I say as I look up from my computer

"well now Alice does what I say and is happy, so just give her time" Jasper finishes then leaves

I now see Emmet sitting closer to me "you know Eddie for once Jasper is right, but I think something is up with the women in this house, they always sit together and chit hat quietly just sayin" he then gets up and leaves.

As I continue with my work I keep thinking about what Bella is doing and what will I expect when I get home. I loved her with all my heart and I don't know what I would do if she left me.

As I drive home I am so tired and drained, I just want to go home and have a nice meal and cuddle with my angel. when I get home I climb up the stars and into the bedroom I see Bella, she is getting ready and looks so beautiful I want her right now but I know she still might be mad at me for hitting her before I walk over and hug her then I turn her around and look her dead in her beautiful brown eyes "Bella, you know I love you don't you"? I ask

"yes" was her reply, I kiss her and we go downstairs and into the dinging room when we were eating I couldn't help but touch her legs, she was so amazing I see her look around but I decide it be best I don't ask her then we have a toast to celebrate our growing family I see Bella and I know her smile was forced. Well to think of it al the girls there smiles were forced. But all this was their fault if they would just give in and submit them we wouldn't have to do what we do.

We head into the living room and we decide to watch scream none of us were in the mood for a romance movie. as we watch the movie again I cant keep my hands off her my god she is so beautiful. I can see my brothers handling their wives and I cant help but feel sorry for them but again that is what a marriage is. I sit back with Bella in my arms and we watch the rest of the movie.

We are now in our bedroom getting ready for bed Bella always changed in the bathroom I wish she would be comfortable with me, I get the ring out of my pocket and put it in the bedside table I will give it to her tomorrow when I get home I really hope she will like it.

She enters the bedroom wearing a blue tank top and pink shorts she was just stunning, She doesn't look at me as she climbs into the bed I get in beside her and wrap my arms around her.

I wake up its sill dark and Bella Is still asleep, I look at her body she was thin and perfect and her breasts they were not big but they were still beautiful I never liked busty girls anyway. I rub up and down her legs and her stomach god, I love this women I cant wait till she is mine in less than 2 weeks time as this thought crosses my mind I fall asleep.

* * *

A/N well there you go and EPOV hope you like it


	8. broken

A/N I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but I have had exams but here we go chapter 8 hope you like it. I own nothing.

* * *

BPOV

I open my eyes to a bright sunny day. I sit up and look around Edward is gone good I think to myself. I get up and go to the closet I pick out a white Knee high dress and a pair of brown boots I liked boots a lot. I pull my hair into a pony tail and head downstairs. As I walk down I see 2 men in dark suits I look as I pass them.

In the kitchen I see Alice, Rose and Esme at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning sweetheart" Esme says as she looks up

"good morning guys" I say as I sit down and eat the pancakes that were left for me

"so what are we doing today then?" Alice askes as she drinks a glass of orange juice

"we are going out today" Rose answers I smile at that thought finally I get out of this house then I remember the men I seen

"hey why are there men out there?" I ask

" Carlisle has got his security team to watch us while we are at the mall" Esme answers sadness filling her voice.

I cant help but feel for her I mean she was in this problem longer than us and o be honest I do believe Carlisle would or has hurt Esme, how else would Edward and his brothers have become so evil. I am snapped out of my thoughts by Alice jumping up.

"right lets go" she says as she leaves the room me, Esme and Rose roll our eyes and follow her. when I get outside I see a big black SUV and Alice getting into it along with Rose and Esme I am the last to get in. I sit right beside Rose and I smile as we drive off I look out the back window to see a blak car following us. Of course the security team.

"so Bella, we need to get you some new underwear" Alice smiled

"why?" I asked

" Because Bella I can see your bra strap and it is the same bra you have been wearing since you came here" she says I look around to see Esme and Rose nod at me

"so honey, what bra size are you?" Esme askes I am so shocked and embarrassed but I answer anyway.

"okay but don't laugh ok? I am a 32A I say. I am now looking at my feet then I hear Alice

"oh Bella it okay I am the same size" I look up and smile

"well, me and Esme feel out of place we are 34Cs" Rose says while laughing.

"Don't rub it in" Alice and I say at the same time

By this time we are at the mall I step out and I am followed by the girls and the security we first go into Victoria Secret we look at the bras and for the first time I am hating my breasts why are they so small? I groan as I pick out a black bra and pantie set Alice got the same as me but her set was in light blue. we then head to forever 21 and buy some cloths I watched as Esme came out of the dressing room wearing a black knee high dress wih amazing white diamonds around the top, looking at her now she looks so care free like a teen girl. She had a great figure for a 40 year old women and mother of three. I laugh as I see Rose walk out in the same dress but in purple I also see Alice in the same dress but in pink.

"what you think?" They all ask me

" they are amazing" I smile

"well theses are your bridesmaids dresses so I am glad you like them" Esme answers You see I made Esme y maid of honour and I had to say they all looked amazing.

We head to the food court and get some food before we go buy shoes I just order a salad just like the other girls we sit in silence until of course, Alice break the silence.

"so only 2 weeks to go" she smiles

"I cant wait to get out of there" Rose says then we hear Esme

"girls, i'm coming too" we were all surprised to hear that

"what?" I said as I face her then she continued

"I am sick of Carlisle I am sick of it all if I don't get out with you hen I kill myself"

"alright" Rose says and we all smile.

We are now in some store I don't know trying on shoes I got a pair of white heals Rose says they will go with my wedding dress which I haven't seen yet but then again I remember this is all a set up 1 week after my honeymoon we all will make our escape. and I keep his thought in my head all day.

Finally we were done it was now about 6pm and I knew hat the guy's would be home thankfully they have servants who would make them dinner if Esme wasn't home. We climb into the SUV and drive home we drove in silence because we were all to tired. We are finally home we enter the house when I turn to the girls

"I'm very tired so I will see you in the morning" I hug them and head upstairs I entre my bedroom to find Edward standing there.

"Hello beautiful" he says and hugs me

"hey" I reply as I push by him

what's wrong, didn't you have fun today?"

"yeah" I reply as I put my new underwear into the drawer and my new cloths into the drawers I suddenly feel Edwards hands on my shoulders

"Bella what's wrong?" he askes as if he has done nothing wrong

"well Edward I hate this fucking place why can't you let me go"? I see the shock on his face but my anger is taking over. "I mean seriously I am ugly and flat chested and I hate it here I am pretty sure if you look you8 will find someone beautiful and that can love you because I don't love you!" I yell at him.

"Bella you are not ugly" he said as he walks toward me I step back I hear him take a deep breath.

"You know what Bella I am sick and tired of your games" he snarls at me as he walks toward me again, he had that dangerous look in his eye I am now backed against the wall looking up at him.

"get back!" I yell in his face then I feel myself being lifted of the ground and being hit against the wall the pain in my head was all I was thinking.

"get over yourself Bella!" he shouts at me while hitting my face "you will love me one way or another and here is another thing you will not be hanging out with my mother or sisters anymore you will stay in this room" he then lets me go and walks over o his dresser he is back in no time holding a black box inside is a silver ring with green diamonds on it. He roughly puts the ring on my finger and looks me dead in the eyes.

"you are mine forever" he says then he leaves the room I cry as I get up and go to the bathroom. when I see myself I am shocked my face was terrible I have a swollen nose and a black eye and a fat lip I keep crying as I change into a dark night shirt and white swats and get into bed. well this is it I am suck here no way out its over I feel like my heart is going to explode I cant sleep all I can do is cry..

* * *

A/N ohh dear what will happen now? and by the way does forever 21 sell cloths? I think they do I ask this because I am from Northern Ireland and we don't have shops like that but I hope you liked this chapter.


	9. my two left feet

A/N thanks for reviewing love you all so here we go... I own nothing

* * *

BPOV

I have been stuck in this room for the past week and I am starting to lose it. I haven't seen the girls the only person I have seen is Edward.

As I get into the shower I think about my family oh my dad, my mom and all my friends will I see them again? yes I will I am determined I will get out of here. I step out of the shower and put on a pair of old jeans and a white T shirt and I put my hair in a pony tail I didn't care how I looked. I walk into the bedroom to find Edward sitting on the bed watching TV I had forgot it was his day off today, great I am stuck in this god dam room with a man I can't stand. I pick up a book and sit in a chair a the oth end of the room.

"what the hell are you wearing?" Edward asked as he looks at me

"clothes" I answer sarcastically

"enough with the sarcasm Bella" I hear his voice getting louder

"okay I am sorry" I say not waning a fight, all we did this week was fight and I was sick to death of it all

it's fine" I hear the smile in his voice then he continues " but you will change out of those clothes because me and you are going to dinner tonight with my family"

"fine I will change later" I say as I keep reading.

I then feel his hands on my face making me look at him "one more day" he whispers and kisses me dam I had forgotten all about the wedding I smile as I continue reading I loved this book Romeo and Juliet I hope one day I will find true love and feel what Juliet feels. I am snapped out of my day dream by Edward.

"hey Bella, I have to go" I look up and stare at him "you will be ready and waiting in here by the time I get beck understand"? he leaves the room and I sit here all alone with my head in my hands calm down Bella I think to myself You will get out of here.

I sand up and walk over to the closet I pick out a purple dress with black heals I take my time as I apply my make up I decide on light blue eye shadow and red lipstick along with pink blusher. I have been in this bathroom for half an hour getting ready. I hear a bang on the door "Bella! I heard Edward say from behind the door.

"I will be out in a minute" I loudly say as I put on my shoes.

"I told you o be ready by the time I get back" he says in a strained voice crap he's angry I step out of the bathroom to see Edward offering me his arm I take it and we head dowsers were I seen Rose, Esme and Alice they looked amazing.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled "SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" she yells again as she hugs me

"I missed you" I say as I hug all of them we head to the SUV and drove off. the whole journey we sat quietly I look around and see again Emmet and Jasper touching up Alice and Rose. Edward did the same to me but I just blocked it out. we arrived at the restraint and sat at a big table. I ordered again just a salad I wasn't very hungry. we sat and ate then I see Edward stand up

"tomorrow morning I will be marrying the love of my life" he says as he turns to me "I love you" he says as he bends down and kisses me I hear clapping and we continue to eat I feel Edwards hand on my leg. I hae had it.

"excuse me I need the bathroom" I say as I get up and walk to the bathroom suddenly I am on the floor just outside of the bathroom.

"Oh my god miss are you alright" I hear I young worried voice say as he helps me up.

"yes I am fine" I ant help but notice how handsome his man was, he had short black hair and a tan he looked very muscular and when he smiled at me I saw his amazing white teeth.

"My name is Jacob" he said as he holds out his hand.

"I'm Bella" I answer feeling so happy I smile as I pass him and head into the bathroom.

while I wash my hands I can hear Jacob and some other man talking, I walk over to the door and listen

"She is with the Cullens"

"poor girl, god knows what those freaks have made her do, I bet they have forced her to marry that Edward guy"

"she is so beautiful but she looks terrible those cuts"

"we all know what that family has done"

"yeah there was a news story about that Alice girl, she was taken in the night and never seen again"

my mouth falls open I cant believe this, the Cullens are famous for this kind of thing. I step out of the bathroom as I walk back to the table I see Jacob and some other guy looking a me with sorrow in their eyes.

"what took you so long?" Edward askes as I sit down oh god he sounds pissed

"I felt a little sick but I am okay now" I smile as I continue to eat.

the rest of the night went uneventful I heard a toast from Carlisle and Esme I also heard one from Alice saying how blessed she was to have me for a sister. We were not at home and I was about to enter the bedroom when Edward grabbed me.

"I saw you talking to another man Bella" he said sounding angry I push him away and walk backwards I am now on the edge of the staircase.

Edward I fell and he helped me up that's all" I plead as he comes closer to me

"BELLA!" was all I heard before I all down the stairs I see Edward run toward me with panic in his eyes he tries to help me up but I push him away and storm upstairs into the bedroom and slam the door...

* * *

A/N ohhh new man. what will happen. hope you liked this 3


	10. the worst day of my life

A/N so sorry I have had all my exams and all sorts of drama but I am back so here goes I own nothing

* * *

BPOV

Well today was the day my "wedding" day I sit up and head to the bathroom and look at myself. I look awful my hair was messy and I had cuts from when Edward would hit me. Oh my god it finally hit me my life is over. I break down onto the floor and begin to sob Edward kidnaped me over 3 months ago and I haven't seen Alice or Esme or Rose in what seems like forever. suddenly I hear footsteps coming closer to me.

"Bella" I couldn't believe my ears.

"A-Alice" I cry as she hugs me "Alice OH god I missed you Edward kept me in this room and- and" I couldn't finish I sod harder.

"Bella shhh it is alright I know I missed you too come on we need to get you ready Rose and Esme are down there"

I stand up and walk down the hallway I feel like I am going to throw up. Eventually we make it, I am standing in a amazing bedroom the walls were purple and the furniture was black on the bed the sheets were silver I see Rose smiling at me.

"this is Alice's room she into all that gothic stuff" she laughed

"OH MY GOD ROSE I missed you so much" I practically throw myself at her.

"I missed you too Bella, now lets get you ready"

she led me over to a green chair I sit down and look at all the makeup wow I close y ees as rose began to work on me. A few minutes later I hear a female voice cry "were is she?"

"she is in here Esme" Alice shouts.

I then see Esme running into the room she was wearing the dress she got when we went to forever 21

"BELLA" she cried as she hugs me from behind I miss you so much I am so sorry about what Edward did to you, I love you so much" she kissed my cheek and went to talk to Alice.

" she really does love you ,you know" Rose says as she starts on my hair.

"yeah I know and I love her and you and Alice" I reply

After what feels like forever My hair and makeup were done I had to admit I looked great M brown hair was perfectly curled and you couldn't even see my cuts over the makeup.

"Now time for the dress" Alice says while jumping up and down

"okay little lad calm down" Esme laughs as she heads to the closet and pulls out a white bag she pulls down the zip to reveal a gorgeous strapless floor length dress with black flowers around the top and down one side. It was actuly something I would have picked. I sat there speechless.

"I think she likes it" Esme smiled

"ahhh I am so happy you like it Bella, I picked it myself Alice squeaked.

I take off my clothes and slip into the dress to finish off Alice put a pair of black earrings and a matching necklace on me.

" you look amazing honey" Esme said

"thanks" I say as I sit down

I am still hating what is to come marrying Edward awk I would rather kill myself. I am snapped out of thaughts my Alice

"BB-ella I have to go Jasper and Emmet are waiting for us"

"okay" I say as she leaves

So now I am all alone waiting for the moment my life is going to end I hope Alice and Rose haven't forgotten about our escape plan god I want out of here. but then I start to think about the man I ran into in the restaurant he was so handsome and he seems nice but I also remember what I heard him say. he knew about the Cullens and what hey did to women I wonder how he knew and will I see him again? I hope so.

I am snapped out of my thought's by someone grabbing my arm " Lets go Bella" a man says as he pulls me out of the room, down the stairs and out into the garden were the wedding is being held. He leaves me just outside at the start of the isle I see Edward a the end looking at me awk ok now I want to throw up. The music starts and I begin to walk I feel my heart pounding in my cheat the closer I get to him hen I see something I did not expect the man I ran into was looking at me from his seat with a worried look in his brown eyes. I am now holding hands with Edward as the minister begins..

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan, Edward put the ring on Isabella's left finger and repeat after me. I Edward Cullen take you Isabella Marie Swan to be my wedded wife to have and to hold for richer for poorer in sickness and in heath till death do you part"

Edward repeats every word as he puts the silver ring on my finger.

"now Isabella put the ring on Edward's left finger and repeat after me. I Isabella Marie Swan take you Edward Cullen to be my wedded husband to have and to hold for richer for poorer in sickness and in heath till death do us part".

I repeat the words as I put the ring on his big stupid finger he smiles down at me and I fake smile back.

"ladies and gentlemen I give you Mr and Mrs Cullen" the minister says as we kiss

As we walk down we are greeted my hugs and kisses we finally make it to the reception the whole night I feel somebody's eyes on me. now me and Edward are on the dance floor as we dance I see that man staring aat me.

"I have to use the bathroom" I say as I pull away from Edward and walk outside.

"Bella" I hear the man say after me

"y-yes" I answer as I look p at the beautiful man he had black hair and tan skin

"are you alright?" he askes me

"no"

"I know what that family does and I promise I will do something"

"BELLA!" I hear Edward yell as he walks toward us.

"get away from my fucking wife" Edward shouts into the mans face

"fine chill out Cullen" the man as as he walks away

Edward grabs me and pulls me hard into the party again. fuck I am screwed...

* * *

A/N so there you go hope you like it and I cant remember my last chapter very well so if there are mistakes I am sorry


	11. palns and daydreams

A/N hey so this chapter will be Jacobs POV and Bella POV hope you like it..

* * *

JPOV

Anger ripped through me as I saw Cullen pull Bella away who the fuck does he think he is? I jump back over the fence to meet Sam and Leah.

"I need to help her" I say as I look at both of them

"we need to help all those women" Leah said as she pulls a gun out of her bag

"Leah, put it away. We cant go in there and start shooting up the place" Sam said as he put his hand on Leah's shoulder.

"we will wait until they come home from there honeymoon then we make our move" Same said as he looked at me

"yeah if she lives that long" I mumble as we get into the car and drive home.

We pull up to my house to see Billy, my father at the door.

"Dad what are you dong out here"? I ask as I push him back into the house.

" I heard about Bella" he said with his head in his hands

"yeah, I was just at their wedding she looked so scared" I replied as I stopped my dad wheelchair in the kitchen.

"so, is she as beautiful as everyone says? he asked me

"dad she is the most beautiful women I have ever seen" I smile at him.

Just then Paul came in

"Jacob we need to make a plan" I nod and follow him.

I sit next to Leah who is on the laptop then I hear Sam

"So we wait until they come back from their honeymoon then Jacob you try to get to Bella and the other women. It will take a while but this will work"

"Great I hear that the girls like to go shopping and since Esme has the most trust they go out alone so I can maybe talk to her then" I say as I look around everyone smiled and nodded.

Its now 2:00am and I am real tired so I get into bed and close my eyes i will save you Bella.

* * *

BPOV

"not married 3 hours and you are flirting with other men" Edward whispers angrily in my ear as he pulls me back to the others I see Rose and Alice looking worried Edwards and the other men leave us all together.

"Bella what happened?" Rose askes me

"a man was talking to me outside and Edward saw him"

"who is he"? Alice askes

"I don't know i seen him before but i cant remember his name"

"Bella wha did Edward do to your arm?" Esme askes as she takes my arm in her hands. my arm hurt really bad.

Edward grabbed me too hard" I sighed and pulled away

i went over and sat by myself as much as i loved them i needed to be alone my thoughts went straight to the man i seen outside and what he said what was his name? then it came to me Jacob that was his name. He was so handsome his messy black hair i just want to run my fingers through, his amazing chocolate brown eyes, his full lips i could kiss all day and his body oh wow.

I am snapped out of my thought's by Edward

"Bella"

"what" i look up at him

"you have been sitting here for 2 hours its time to go" dam i forgot about the stupid honeymoon I run upstairs and throw on a blue dress and flat black shoes. We and Edward run to the car and before i know it we are driving away.

We made it to the Airport

"Edward where are we going?" i ask as i look up at him

"Bahamas" he answered

"oh i love the Bahamas i have always wanted to go there" i smile

"I know" he smiled as he kissed me on the cheek i smile a fake smile as we get on the plane.


	12. going down

A/N so sorry I haven't been updating I have been so busy but here we go what will happen on Edward and Bella's honey moon?

* * *

BPOV

After we got off the plane Edward tool me to a small boat dock and we got into a small speed boat.

"Edward were are we going?"

"You'll see" he replied and smiled his beautiful smile no Bella don't get distracted remember what hell he put you through. I still can't believe I am Mrs Edward Cullen. the thought made me sick and my wedding ring felt like fire on my finger as if I were made by the devil himself.

After what feels like forever the boat stopped I look up to see a beautiful beach wish a white house on it.

"Edward this is amazing"

"glad you like it" he says as he jumps out of the boat and takes me in his arms and runs to the house.

He set me down in a huge white bedroom it was so beautiful

"I need a couple of girl minutes" I say as I look up at him

"alright I will get the bags"

Edward leaves the room and I go into the bathroom and jump into the shower. My thoughts drifted again to Jacob will I see him again? what did he mean by save me how could he save me? as I clean my hair I can imagine Jacob running his hand all over me he was so hot.

I get out the shower, cover myself with one of the big fluffy towels and head into the bedroom. I see Edward standing by the window he turns and stares at me I ignore him as I walk passed him to my bag to get clothes suddenly Edward pulled at my arm I step back until the back to my head is on his collar bone.

"what are you thinking?" he whispers in my ear

"Nothing" I reply

he begins to kiss my neck and move his hands to the rim of my towel and slides it off I need to gain his trust s I turn around and kiss him deep he leads me to the bed, I lay down with him on top of me his hands moving all over my body. I pull at his shirt telling him to get rid of it he does and now we are both naked, I kiss his neck as he slides into me. I feel myself getting close.

"ahhhh" i scream as I explode around him and fall into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up to the sun shining and birds singing I sit up Edward is gone so I get up and look around almost all the sheets were on the floor. what did we do last night? I see a note on the bedside table.

Good morning sweetie,

I have gone out for a little while see you soon

Edward.

P.S don't even think about running there is no way out.

I felt the fear return, why must I be here but Edward told me we will be here for 2 weeks so I might as well enjoy it. I go into my bag and pick out a pair of white shorts, a green blouse and a pair of black flip flops. I was about to go outside when I heard a phone ring. I ran to the living room and answered it.

"Hello" I say hoping it was not Edward cheeking on me.

"Bella hey" I heard the familiar high voice say

"Alice, oh my god hi there"

"Bella, that guy you meet at the wedding is calling the house, he says he can save us"

"Jacob?"

"yeah I think that was his name"

"I will be home in two weeks"

"okay, Bella we will talk about this when you get back"

"okay bye Alice"

As I hit the end button I hear footsteps I quickly put the cell phone down and run out of the living room and into the kitchen and sit at the big glass table.

"BELLA!" I hear Edward yell, crap

"yes I answer as I walk into the living room again

"why were you on my fucking phone"

"Alice was calling an-" I never got to finish my sentence because Edward had hit me in the nose blood was all down my clothes as I fell to the floor.

"I DONT GIVE A FUCK YOU NEVER TOUCH MY PHONE EVEN IF ITS MY NOSY ASS SISTER!" he screams at me as he repeatedly hits me in the face and kicks me in the stomach.

"E-E-E" I cant breath I feel like I am going to die.

"awww what cant you talk, that would be a first" he laughed as he left the room.

I manage to stand the only thing going through my body was pain and lots of it. I stumble to the bathroom and look in the mirror. I looked terrible my face was bleeding and my arms and legs were hurt real bad too. I broke down on the floor and began crying why does he do this to me? I see a razor blade on the sink I stand up pick the razor up and cut my arm into pieces at least I am causing m own pain and not Edward.

I start to feel sick because of all the blood, my legs give way and everything went black.

* * *

Alice POV

I hang up the phone poor Bella she really didn't deserve any of this I walk out of my room and see Esme sitting in her room crying.

"Esme what's the matter?"

"I cant stand this any more I need to talk to my baby Bella"

"I just got off the phone with her, she is okay"

I look at Esme and hug her she was more of a mother to us than to those monsters she calls children.

After a little while Esme cried herself to sleep so I quietly leave the room and close the door. the men are downstairs drinking beer and joking around like nothing is wrong. it is about 3 in the afternoon and I am bored well after last night I am grateful to be alone.

FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT

I saw Bella storm off and sit by herself. I turn to Rose

"poor Bella her arm looks so painful" I say as I look at all the girls

"I hope she will be okay" Esme says as she walks off

Rose didn't say anything she just ran away when she seen Emmet

"Alice we are leaving right now" I suddenly hear Jaspers voice behind me

"fine" I say as he pulls me away. We get into his big black car and drive away

we got to the house and we went up to my room I felt jasper grab me

"you better keep that pretty little moth shut honey" Jasper says as he grabs my hair

"AHHH Jasper what did I do?"

"everything what don't you do? I am sick of your voice" He hits me hard in the face I start to feel angry

"well, it is not my fault your family is fucked up!" I yell at him

"YOU BITCH" he hits me again and again and again everything goes black.

END OF FLASHBACK

"ROSE" I call around the house I haven't seen her since last night I cant find her anywhere Emmet is with the others. So I go into my room and look at myself I am now a broken women my perfect black hair was ruined, my face was cut and my eyes were black I miss my old life...

A/N so what you think? hope you like it please review and favourite thanks update tomorrow I promise


	13. tragedy

A/N so here I am like I promised so things are getting heated. Were is Rose? what will happen...

* * *

BPOV

I woke up in a daze my arm has stopped bleeding but it was horribly cut. I get up and look in the bedroom Edward is asleep I look at the clock its midnight. I go into the living room and watch a movie nothing romantic I watch Jason X instead. Halfway through the movie I was about to drift when I heard a phone ring again it didn't sound like a cell phone. I follow the nose until I see a black house phone I answer it.

"Hello" I say

"Bella, is that you?"

"yes its me who is this"

"Jacob"

my heat went into my mouth then he continues

"Bella you sound terrible"

"I know"

"don't worry it will be okay"

at that he hung up what the hell?

"Bella" Edward calls oh god not again please

"what" I say as I walk into the bedroom

"Where Were you?"

"watching a movie"

"come to bed"

"fine" I answer as I jump into bed and slowly drift off

* * *

Alice POV

Its now midnight and I still cant find Rose I looked in her room, the living room, Bella's room and Esme's room. I run outside and find something awful Rose lying in the grass blood was all over the garden.

"ROSE!" I scream as I run towards her she was still wearing the same dress she wore at the wedding I see a note beside her.

To anyone who cares,

after seeing Bella getting married to him and cant go on.

Emmet has hurt me for the last time.

To Alice so sorry to leave you alone but my will to live is gone.

So sorry,

ROSE

I couldn't take it any more I broke down and began crying why rose why

I look up she must have jumped I look straight at the dead form of my best friend and begin crying. I get up and run to the house. I burst through the big doors I begin to smash everything I can see I don't care at this point what happens as this point

"ALICE" Esme screams as he tries to stop me

at this point Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper are standing around me

"ROSE IS DEAD AND IT IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU" I scream and point at the men

"What?" Emmet says I see a small tear escape his eye.

"were is she? Alice?" Carlisle said

"outside in the garden" I cry as I break down on my knees.

"Jasper come with us" Carlisle said while Jasper runs outside.

I suddenly see Esme, she is standing in front of me shaking

"W-Why did she do this?" I cry to myself why did she leave me.

* * *

Edward POV

I was awaken by my phone ringing I quietly get out of bed trying not to wake Bella who is calling me at 3am

"Hello" I say pissed off that someone woke me up

"Edward, Rose has killed herself" Jasper said but he didn't sound upset one bit

"I am coming home" I will see you in 2 days" I hang up

I go online and book two flights to forks that leave in two days.

I get back into bed and cuddle with Bella if she killed herself I would die just die why was my brother so calm about this?

* * *

A/N OHHHH no so sorry this chapter is short but I am tired but hope you like it anyways


	14. after the storm

A/N SO SORRY I HAVENT BE UPLOADING. I have had so many exams, but here I am so recap.. Rose has jumped of the Cullen's roof and killed herself, Alice has gone mad and Bella doesn't know...yet...

* * *

Bella POV

I wake up alone I was surprised to find Edward wasn't holding me, oh well. I get up and look around I then see Edward, he is standing just outside the door. I get up and walk toward him.

"Edward?"

"what" he barked at me

"nothing"

"go pack your stuff we are leaving tomorrow"

why?"

"FOR FUCK SAKE BELLA JUST DO WHAT I TELL YOU" he yells at me then he slaps me in the face. I cry as I go into the bathroom grabbing my shampoo's and stuff and throwing them in a bag. I then go into the bedroom and put my clothes in the bag. oh Jacob were are you now?"...

* * *

Jacob POV

I was woken by the sound of Leah yelling at me.

"get up Jacob, something has happened"

I get up and follow her into the living room where I see Paul holding a laptop

"Rosalie Hale has killed herself" Sam says while looking at his fingers"

"what?" was the only thing I could say.

"she jumped off the roof" Leah added I suddenly felt a strong anger

"FUCK!" I screamed "I AM GUNNA KILL THOSE MOTHER FUCKERS"

"Jacob, calm down" Sam now has his hand on my shoulder.

"don't worry Jake we will get Alice and Bella out of there" Seth said

I don't understand when did Seth get into this?

"why do you care?" I ask him

"well, I think Alice is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and it hurts me to see her with an asshole like Jasper"

I couldn't believe my ears Seth Loved? Alice I do see his point Alice was stunning but not as much as Bella. I know she likes me back I see it in her eyes. I cant wait to kiss and hold her in arms , just the thought of this made me happy.

* * *

Carlisle POV

I wake up next to my beautiful Esme I kissed her on the cheek and got up. I was in the middle of getting dressed when I remembered Rosalie killed herself and now we have a body to "take care of" I leave the room and walk down the hallway. My plan is that we burn the body. we cant have anyone finding her. Emmet seemed a little upset god, I wish that man would grow a pair of balls already.

"Jasper, get your ass up we have a body to get rid of here" I say as I enter the room.

"god, dad okay" Jasper says as he gets up. I also see Alice sleeping. she has a black eye and a swollen lip.

"what did the slut do?" I ask

"well, she had to be punished for destroying your living room" Jasper says as he pulls on a pair of pants

"oh, good boy teach the bitch a lesion" I smile as we leave his room and head for Emmett's room

We go into the room and see Emmet getting dressed

"we need to get rid of your wife's body come on" I say as I pull at his arm

"fine, what ever" he replies and we all leave the room.

Rosalie's body was still in the garden. we picked her up and true her on a bed of wood. I poured gas all over her and lit a Mach. The whole thing was of fire within minutes. I watched as the body of my daughter-in law become ash.

we collect the ashes and trow them into a hole in the ground.

"well, that's over with lets go and get a drink"

* * *

Alice POV

I am in so much pain right now my face huts so bad and my heart is broken. I overheard Esme talking to Jasper and that Bella will be home late tomorrow I cant wait because I am reaching my breaking point. I have just stopped caring. so I just put on an old T-shirt and sweats I don't bother with makeup and go downstairs and sit in the kitchen. I see Esme, she is making coffee. I sit at the table and look at my fingers.

"I know you miss Rose honey" Esme says as she puts a mug of coffee in front of me and sits down.

"Yeah, I really miss her" I say as I drink the coffee

"we will remember her beautiful soul" Esme said

I Know she is right Rose was always the one there for us, as hard as it is I will have to live with her choices.

Its now about 9pm amd I know Bella will be getting on her plane soon. oh god Bella I miss you.

* * *

A,N I know these chapters are short. This is my first FanFic so I am crap at it. but so glad u all stuck with it and are enjoying it 3


	15. How it all started

A/N hey there so here is the next chapter. This chapter will be in Edward and Bella's POV hope u like it...

* * *

BPOV

Its now nine O'clock and we just boarded our plane as I sit down I start to think about how this whole messed started...

FLASHBACK TO DAY BEFORE BELLA'S PARTY

* * *

BEEEP BEEP! my alarm clock loudly sounded groaning I hit the DISMISS button. I open my eyes to the grey skies of Forks I get out of bed and go into the bathroom taking off my PJs I turn on the shower and jump in. As the warm water covers my body I keep thinking about how lucky I am Edward and I stayed up till midnight just talking on the phone about random stuff. He was so perfect a Greek god ad he was all mine.

After twenty minibus I step out the cold air hitting me like a knife quickly I wrap myself in a towel and go into my bedroom. I dry my body and change into a long white tank top, a pair of jeans, a black jacket and a pair of brown boots. I then dry my hair and put it into a pony tail grabbing my phone and my bag I go downstairs.

I walk into the kitchen to find it empty Charlie must have already left. Not in the mood for breakfast I go outside, get into m truck and drive to collage.

I pull into the parking lot and get out I am greeted by my best friend Tanya.

"YO Bella" she says as she hugs me

"hey Tanya" I reply

"Um Bella I have to tell you something"

"what"

"Edward needs help with his science project and I said I would help him" she said while playing with her fingers

"oh, okay I mean its a little weird but I don't mind" I smile at her

"OH THANK GOD. I was so scared that you would flip out" she said relaxation covering her face

"no its okay your my friend and I trust you, oh look I am gunna be late I will see ya later"

"Okay, bye Bella"

We wave and go our separate ways.

All through the day I just couldn't pay attention I keep thinking about Edward he hasn't texted or called me all day. Suddenly I am snapped out of my thought's by Taylor and Mike.

"Hey Bella" Mike says as he sits beside me

"hey? what you two doing?" I ask confused why are they sitting beside me we are in the middle of class

"Bella we were told to get into groups of three" Taylor says as he tapes my back.

I look around to see everyone in threes I see Angela, Jessica and Eric all siting together

We had to build a model of the structure of DNA.

After class was over Mike and Taylor came with me to lunch when we have our food and sat down Mike asked.

"hey Bells whats happening with you and Cullen?"

"Um we are good"

"hmmm" was his only reply as he bites into his apple

"so, Bella your birthday is tomorrow exited?" Taylor askes clearly trying to brighten the mood

"yeah cant wait" I smile at him

"cool" he smiles as he gets up

"bye Bella" he waves as he leaves me and mike look at each other. He finally spoke

"You look really good today Bella" he smiles

"ahh thanks Mike" I reply faking a smile

the bell rings and I get up.

"well I got to go to class see ya" I say to mike as I leave and head to class. I keep thinking about Edward and Tanya I haven't seen them all day hmmmm

Its now the end of the day and I am just about to go home. I am at my truck when I hear Tanya running towards me and embracing me into a hug.

"Bella I am so sorry I haven't seen you all day its just Edward wanted to talk to me and I lost track of time"

"Its okay" I say as I hug back

"okay good, look bells I got to go see ya tomorrow"

"sure" I smile as I get into my truck and drive away..

As I am driving I keep thinking why did Edward spend all day with Tanya I know he is allowed to talk to other girls but why ignore me all day. As I park my truck and go inside I still cant see Charlie he must be working late going upstairs I throwing my bag on my bed I sit at my desk and turn my laptop on. I see I have 1 new Email.

TO Bella

FROM mom

Hey honey how's things going. God I miss my baby girl. please write back

I smile as I reply.

TO mom

FROM Bella

Hi mom, yeah I miss you as well. Things are good here Charlie is working late tonight so I might just watch a movie. LOVE YOU xx

With that I close my computer, go downstairs and go into the kitchen. Now wanting to cook I get some left over pasta and put it into the microwave. As I wait I take my Blackberry out of my pocket no texts from Edward. So I decide to text him.

TO Edward

FROM Bella

Hey where were you today? I heard you and Tanya were talking hope you are okay. Love u

I put my phone in my pocket as the microwave pings I take the pasta out and eat it. When I am finished I wash the bowl and go up to my room again. I look at my clock its now seven O'clock. Board I decide to do my homework. After I finish its like eight O'clock.

I take my phone out to see that Edward still hasn't replied annoyed I grab my keys and go outside and get into my truck. If Edward wont come to me I will come to him.

I pull into Edwards driveway and get out I go into the house to find Him and my best friend kissing.

"what the fuck!? I yell as I step closer to them

"B-BELLA I am so sorry" Tanya says as she gets up and runs out of the house. Then I hear Edward.

"I'm sorry" he murmured

that was when I lost it.

"YOUR SORRY!?" I yell "that's it fuck you!"

"Bella I said I was sorry what more do you want me to day"

"I don't want you to say anything, you made me feel so bad about myself. We are done! I say as I run out of the house...

* * *

EPOV

"we are over!" she says as she runs out of the house. anger took over me how dare she I could have had any girl I wanted but no I choose her how can she take one little kiss so seriously. She is not leaving me I will never let her go. Annoyed I go to my room I look on my computer. I know what I will do she cant leave me if she is my wife. If my brothers can do it so can I.

I can also still se Tanya I mean I adore Bella but Tanya is sexy as fuck her long blonde hair her big DD breasts her blue eyes Oh fuck. I Will be seeing Bella at her party tomorrow she can be sure of that...

* * *

A/N hope you like it please review and favourite thanks 3


End file.
